


【adkn】处处吻 #06-07

by Ostrich_F



Series: 【adkn】处处吻 [2]
Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrich_F/pseuds/Ostrich_F
Summary: 从朋友到恋人，他们亲吻过很多次。
Relationships: adkn, admin/kanae
Series: 【adkn】处处吻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957063
Kudos: 7





	【adkn】处处吻 #06-07

**Author's Note:**

> 前言兼预警：
> 
> cp：admin x kanae
> 
> 全是片段，想到什么写什么，文章先后顺序不代表时间先后顺序，私设双向暗恋然后才在一起
> 
> 短时间内没有后续了，一方面是没灵感，另一方面逐渐变忙，有缘的话未来再见

06 - 吻眼睛

叶的房间不算宽敞。

东京寸土寸金，因为职业特殊，对于网络、隔音等方面有一定要求，预算也不是无限的，所以只能在某些方面妥协。狭小的户型正是妥协的结果。

朋友过来玩游戏时，碍于房间的宽度，只能坐在叶的床上玩。这也是admin和叶分别占据了床的一侧的原因。

伴随着角色死亡的音效，叶懊恼地“呀——”了一声，放下了手柄。

“看来还是我更厉害呢，kanakana。”admin有点得意地炫耀了一下。

“哼——要不是我眼睛痒才不会那么快就死掉呢哼——”叶立刻开启了小孩子不服输闹脾气的模式。

“诶？没问题吗？”听到这个回答，admin有些担忧，想放下手柄去看看。

“不是什么大事，只是干眼症罢了，我去拿一下眼药水。”看着屏幕上的角色因为admin的分神而被攻击掉血了，叶又补充道，“别死掉啊！你可是继承了我的意志的！”

叶起身离开卧室，去拿眼药水了。admin看他一副轻松的样子，也稍微放心了，继续操纵手柄。

没多久叶就回来了。他躺倒在床上，小宝宝似的咕哝着：“我躺着闭闭眼睛。”

“嗯。”admin含笑应了一句。

游戏的最后阶段很难，流程也很长，admin集中精力地通了关，才后知后觉的发现已经很久没有人说话了。

他侧头一看，叶还是躺着一动不动。

“叶？”

admin试探的叫了一声，没有得到回应。

看来这家伙是睡着了。admin擅自下了结论。他站起来，关掉了游戏，然后把一边的毯子盖到叶的身上。俯身的阴影恰好笼罩到了叶的上半张脸，admin顿了顿，看着叶此刻闭着的双眼，想到了它们睁开的样子。

那是一双充盈着星光的灰蓝色眼眸，目光流转，灵动而温柔。

当这双眼睛倒映出自己的样子时，总让人感受到重视，如沐春风。

……以及，感受到了爱。

过了很久——又或许只是一瞬，他无法抑制、小心翼翼地吻了这双眼睛。然后，他关上了灯，关上了房门，轻手轻脚地离开了这个房间。

一片漆黑之中，鸦翼般的睫毛轻轻颤了颤。

07 - 深吻

情侣之间吵架是最正常不过的事了。

即便如此，真正发生的时候还是如此令人伤神。

叶已经不记得他为什么和admin吵架了。吵架的导火索无非是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但在情绪的冲突下，卷入更多相关的不相关的旧事，最终酝酿出了一把伤人伤己的双刃剑。两个人都被伤得鲜血淋漓。

因此，回忆的时候，想起的绝不是最初吵架的起因，也不是争吵过程中的话语，而是黏腻恶心的情绪。生气吗？生气，但是不知道应该对谁生气。伤心吗？伤心，但是另一个人也同样的伤心。

叶感觉有什么东西扼住了自己的脖子。他扯了扯领口，不舒服的感觉依然存在，于是索性去了洗手间，干呕了好一会。

没有吐出任何东西。洗手之后，叶把水泼到脸上，试图清醒一点。叶盯着洗手台的镜子，观察起了自己。镜子里的人头发凌乱，眼下有不明显的青黑色，嘴角被扯得很平，刚刚泼过冷水的肌肤泛着不太均匀的潮红。和直播时的自己差别很大，叶对此进行了中肯的评价。

回到平时坐着的椅子上，叶打算找点东西消磨时间，却手滑点开了推特首页。首页的第一条推特就来自admin。自从吵架之后，admin就没有发过私人推特。这条推特是很官方的转推宣传，告知关注者们，自己要参加俱乐部安排的一个活动，欢迎到时候前来观看直播。与平时的直播不太一样的是，这场活动里，所有嘉宾都会露脸直播。

他们已经好几天没有见过面了。

其中固然有吵架的原因，但也有一部分原因是admin最近很忙。叶不太干涉admin的工作，所以只知道是在忙俱乐部方面的事，具体是什么内容就不清楚了。很显然，这场直播就是admin在忙的工作之一。

叶准备关掉网页的鼠标停住了。

叶看着电脑屏幕，眼睛眨了眨，最终还是点进了那个链接。主持人正在让嘉宾轮流发言，下一个就是admin。

叶抱着loto，窝在了椅子里。

过了几分钟——或许是十几分钟，耳机里传来了那个熟悉的声音。营业声线让叶回想起了他们刚认识不久的时候，当时他只觉得或许能成为好朋友，却没想到最终会成为恋人。

镜头里的admin衣冠楚楚，衣服和发型都打理得很整齐。但是，他的脸色有些苍白，脸颊也消瘦了。

“真是职业。”叶哼笑一声，抱紧了怀里的玩偶。可怜的黑猫抱枕忽然承受了巨大的力量，变成了有点奇怪的形状。

叶面无表情地看了一会电脑屏幕，关掉了直播间。

他泥塑似的静止了，似乎忘记了自己原本打算找些东西消磨时间。

打破寂静的是line的来电铃声。叶被吓了一跳，迅速坐直了，抓起了自己的手机。

来电的是自己的经纪人。叶看着手机屏幕，顿了顿，接了电话。经纪人通知叶，记得近日去缴税，顺便又交代了其他工作相关的事宜。叶一一记下并答应了。

挂掉电话之后，叶自言自语道：“我也很职业嘛。”

他轻轻把loto放到了沙发上，出了门。

admin工作结束回到家时，发现门前蹲着一大团“东西”。

“谁？”他警惕地开口。

闻声，伪装成”东西“的人抬起了头，四目相对。admin惊讶地发现，这是自己的恋人。他穿着宽大的卫衣，坐在门边，抱住了双腿，戴上了帽子的头埋在膝间，造成了”一大团东西“的错觉。

“你……”

admin话还没说完，叶就猛地站起来。或许是坐久了的原因，叶没有站稳，晃了一下，手在虚空中抓了抓。

admin身体先于大脑，赶紧架住了他。

“你……”

admin的二度开口，被拥抱打断了。叶借着admin过来扶着他的惯性，藏进了admin的怀里。

怀里填入了温暖的温度，踏实的感觉带来了无与伦比的安心感。

叶压住了admin的后颈，迫使对方低下了头，吻了上去。

唇齿接触，久违而熟悉的感觉让叶眼底发热，他闭上了眼。admin轻车熟路的撬开了叶的双唇，灵活的舌头开始攻城掠地，游刃有余。admin打过舌钉，现在也还戴着。舌钉的触感与舌头本身不一样，舌头是柔软的，甚至可以说是温和的，绅士彬彬地邀请共舞；舌钉却霸道得很，带着点强硬，但凡它经过的地方，必然要感受到它来过。admin的舌头在叶的口腔中搅了个天翻地覆，被舌钉触碰到的地方，产生了酥麻感。

猛烈的攻势之下，叶产生了自己要被吃下去的错觉。他推了推admin，对方心领神会，放缓了节奏。刚刚游离的其他感官又回到了身上，叶听到了“啧啧”的水声，非常清晰，让他有点脸红。

admin的手捧着叶的脸，轻轻摩挲着，非常珍视的样子。也正因如此，叶的头一直仰着，泛着粉红的脸一览无余，十分诱人。admin突然轻咬了叶的舌头，叶始料未及，“嗯”了一声。这声音仿佛带着钩子，勾住了心，admin感觉身上在发热，又加快了吻的节奏。

这一吻的时间太长，叶逐渐感觉喘不过气，稍微退了一点，分开了彼此。叶看到，admin很认真的看着自己，眼眸里只有自己的身影，嘴角带着幸福的笑意。

不需要解释了。已经没有问题了。他想。那些阴郁的、酸涩的情绪全部都消失了。

“为什么不进门等？”

“……忘记带钥匙了。”

“那也可以打电话给我啊。”

“想模仿一下最近看的少女漫画的情景……而且其实也没有久等。”

“噗。”admin还是没忍住笑了声，又追问道，“如果我今天没有回家呢？”

“不可能，你参加完这种活动肯定会回家一次。”叶想都没想就反驳道。

“啊……感觉被爱着了。”

“这样就感觉被爱着了，诶，难道admin这么缺爱吗？”

“是！人家很缺爱的……”

“不哭不哭，我会爱你的。”

这样的“表演”每次已经是很平常的事了，admin收起了假哭的样子，和叶一起笑了。

过了一会，admin突然开口：“叶。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”


End file.
